


The Rainbow after the Storm

by RosesArentPink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, divorced!mina, michaeng, student!chaeyoung, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesArentPink/pseuds/RosesArentPink
Summary: Mina never imagined that the reason Chaeyoung is so quiet and shy in her class was because she had a crush on her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Rainbow after the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much, it's my first ff.

“Alright. Before you guys start working on the worksheets I gave you, let’s review a couple of things.” Mina told her class from the front of the classroom. “Is it ‘how are you’ or ‘how is you’?”

Instantly a couple of hands flew up.

Chaeyoung noticed that most of the people raising their hands were the kids that always wanted to answer questions. The ‘teacher’s pet’ kids.

“Hmm, no.” Mina shook her head looking at the people who raised their hands. “You guys are always the ones answering questions. I’ll pick someone who doesn’t talk much.” Her eyes landed on the small brunette with long hair. “Chaeyoung?”

Chaeyoung internally cursed but looked up from the drawing she was still working on in her notebook.

“It’s ‘how _are_ you’, Miss Myoui.”

“Very good.” Mina smiled at her making the student slightly blush and look down. “You guys can start working on your work sheets. Remember you have 30 minutes to complete it before the bell rings.”

Unlike her classmates, Chaeyoung was done within a couple minutes. She turned her work in and returned to her seat to continue working on her drawings.

She waited patiently until the bell rung.

“Have a great weekend and see you on Monday!” Mina called out to her students as they left.

Chaeyoung walked to her locker to gather her things and go home. She was interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the short figure with blue hair of her best friend.

“Let’s go to my house, Chaeng?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“I don’t think I can, Dubu.” Chaeyoung frowned. “I think my mom has a lot of work and I’ll need to take care of Jeongin.”

“A lot of work on Friday evening? What does your mom do?” Dahyun asked confused and raised her eyebrow.

The shorter of the two instantly grew tense.

“Well, I don’t really care enough to ask her . . ,” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Oh, okay. Well, see you on Monday?”

“Yes.” She confirmed.

“Bye.” Dahyun smiled and waved.

“Bye.” Chaeyoung smiled back.

After Dahyun left Chaeyoung closed her locker and began walking out.

On her way out she caught a glimpse of her English teacher getting in her car.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but stare for a moment.

_How can one be so gorgeous?_

She knew it was wrong to have a crush on Mina. But no one can help who they’re attracted to.Unfortunately for Chaeyoung, Mina caught her staring. Mina didn’t think much, and just smiled waving at her.

That made Chaeyoung snap back and realize she was staring. But she composed herself and waved back.

She continued walking in the direction of her home but felt her phone in her hand vibrate. She looked at the screen and saw it was text from her mom.

**_I have a lot of work today, please pick your brother up for me. I think we have ramen left in the cupboard. I love you guys._ **

Chaeyoung sighed. She wasn’t dumb. Deep down she knew what her mom did for a living, she just didn’t want to admit it.Whenever she’d leave for work, she’d be dressed in an attire . . . That usually isn’t worn when working. She’d also be reeking of cheap perfume. And the fact that she seemed to have more work on Friday and Saturday nights than any other time, wasn’t a big coincidence.

Yet, Chaeyoung couldn’t bring herself to judge her mom. She knew her mom was doing the best she could to support her and her brother.

The one to blame was her coward father who abandoned them to their luck.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed she was standing in front of her brother’s school.

She spotted her brother at the entrance looking around for either her mom and older sister.

“Jeongin!” Chaeyoung called out loudly.

“Noona!” He exclaimed happily and ran to where she was at to hug her.

“How was school?” She asked her 6 year old brother.

“It was fun! We had gym today!” He told her as they both began walking.

“Oh, nice.”

“Why isn’t mom picking me up today?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“Because it’s Friday.”

“But she almost always picks up any other Friday?”

Chaeyoung almost cursed at herself. Her brother of course doesn’t know what their mom does.

“She just had more work than other Fridays.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “Now hurry up, I want to get home before it gets late.”

Chaeyoung wanted to get home before it got dark because their apartment was in a dangerous neighborhood in Korea.

Once they got home, Chaeyoung hurried to open the cupboard to get out packets of instant ramen. Much to her luck, there was only one.

She looked at her brother.

“Jeong?” She called.

“What, Noona?” He asked taking away his attention from the small tv in their living room.

“Is it okay if we split a ramen packet between the two of us? There’s only one left.”

“Okay,” he shrugged not thinking much about it and returned to watching the cartoons playing on the tv.

A couple hours after, and Chaeyoung came to the conclusion that one packet was not enough for both of them. She was still hungry, so much to the point she couldn’t concentrate on her homework and kept spacing out.

Her brother was no different. Jeongin had complained a couple times about being hungry.

Chaeyoung sighed. “I’ll go get ramen at the seven-eleven, okay? You stay here.”

“Wait, Noona! Mom told us to never go out by ourselves!”

“It’s okay, Jeong. I will be quick. You know I’m really fast right?” She tried smiling at him to calm him down. “Now, remember don’t open the door unless it’s me or mom. I’ll be back soon.”

She quickly walked out of her apartment building not wanting to waste any more time.

Luckily, the seven-eleven wasn’t too far away. Just a couple blocks down.

On her way there nothing happened. She spotted their usual ramen and even got two cherry flavored popsicles for her and her brother.

On her way back, it was a different story.

She was walking peacefully until she heard a voice behind her.

“What you doing all alone out here, pretty thang?” It was a drunk man who looked very musty. “My name is JYP, what’s yours?”

She attempted to run but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

“I asked you a question.” His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

“Leave me alone.” She told him firmly.

“Don’t be so feisty, little one.” He smirked. “You and me can have a really fun time.”

“No! Let me go!” She struggled against him and dropped her ramen.

He attempted to kiss her but failed miserably due to clumsiness. But he still wouldn’t let her go.

“Hey! Let her go!” Someone inside their car called from the street. “Or I’m calling the police.”

“Ehh, whatever.” He slurred and walked away. “You ain’t that hot.”

To Chaeyoung’s surprise it was Mina inside the car. She grew embarrassed of the situation.

Mina got out of her car and walked over to where Chaeyoung was.

“Chaeyoung?” Mina said confusedly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you for saving me.” Chaeyoung bowed.

“What are you doing here? This is such an unsafe place for you, or for _anyone_ , really.”

“I-,” Chaeyoung stuttered looking for an explanation. Mina raised her eyebrow. “I live here.” She looked down.

“Oh,” realization fell upon Mina. “That doesn’t explain why you’re out in the streets right now.”

Chaeyoung pointed to the seven-eleven bag with ramen packets inside it that she had dropped.

“Come on, get in my car.” Mina ordered. “I’m giving you a ride.”

“No, that’s not necessary. I’m not far away from my home. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” She bowed again.

“Chaeyoung, it’s dark.” Mina gave her a look. “Just listen to me, get in the car.”

Chaeyoung bit her lip but nodded, picked up her ramen and got in the passenger’s seat. She would be lying if she didn’t find Mina giving her orders . . . Attractive.

“Where do you live?” Mina asked as she began driving forward.

“A couple blocks straight down, Miss Myoui.”

“It kind of feels weird someone is calling me ‘Miss’ outside of school.” Mina chuckled. “You can call me Mina but only if we ever find ourselves outside of school, got it?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Why did you come get ramen? Couldn’t your parents have done it? It’s dangerous for you.”

“Well, I don’t have a dad and my mom is working.” Chaeyoung revealed.

“Oh, sorry.” Mina decided not to push the topic further.

It grew silent for a couple seconds and Chaeyoung was trying to look for something to talk about.

“Why are you here, Miss- umm I mean, Mina?”

“I’m getting divorced and my ex husband now lives in this neighborhood so I came by to drop a document.” She replied keeping her eyes on the road.

“You’re getting divorced? Why?” Chaeyoung blurted out and then her eyes widened realizing. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I asked that out-loud.”

_I really can’t stop making a fool of me in front of Mina._

Mina chuckled.

Chaeyoung could swear she heard Mina whisper ‘cute’.

“Just- you know, couple issues.”

“I’m sorry, I just really haven’t heard you talk about your private life with anyone so it’s kind of new.”

“Well, if I told people at school that I’m getting a divorce you know that a lot of my male students would begin . . . Acting weird with me.” Mina chuckled. “That happened when I first started working in the school and I want to avoid that.”

Chaeyoung nodded deciding it made sense.

“No one knows much about your private life either, Chaeyoung.” Mina noted. “Actually, no one knows anything about you at all. Well, except that friend of yours. What’s her name? Dahyun?”

“Yes,” Chaeyoung confirmed. “Dahyun.”

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?”

“Umm,” Chaeyoung has never thought about it. She isn’t even sure she’s going to get to college. “Maybe an art teacher or something to do with art?”

“Oh,” Mina nodded. “I can see that. I mean I always see you drawing in my class.”

“Oh sorry,” Chaeyoung apologized. “I do pay attention by the way. I just like to draw while I hear you talk- explain things.”

“It’s okay, I know you do. If you didn’t pay attention you wouldn’t have the good grades you have.” Mina reasoned. “Do you have siblings?”

“Yes, a brother. He’s actually the reason why I went to get ramen.”

“Oh, I see. I should probably drive faster if he’s all alone.”

They both felt the car go slightly faster.

“My apartment building is right here.” Chaeyoung stated once they were in front of the building.

Mina pressed the brakes.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung told her sincerely.

“You’re welcome but you know how you can thank me?” Mina asked her with a smirk.

“How?” Chaeyoung asked back.

“To participate more in class, Chaeyoung. You’re very smart and I’m not the only teacher who says that. Don’t be so insecure, okay?”

The younger girl nodded.

“I‘ll try.”

When Chaeyoung finally went in her apartment she saw her brother asleep in front of the tv.

She debated on whether she should wake him up or not. But she decided that she should considering he probably has an empty stomach.

“Hey, Jeongin. I’m back.” The brunette shook the 6 year old boy gently.

“Oh, hey, Noona.” He mumbled as he woke up.

“I have ramen,” she showed her bag at him.

He smiled.

“What took you so long, Noona?”

Chaeyoung smiled remembering her teacher and crush saving her. This was the first time she acknowledged her that it wasn’t to try and get her to answer a question..

“It’s a long story, Jeongin.”


End file.
